


The Cult of Chaos

by TwistedVixen



Series: Savage of the South [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cults, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kidnapping, Paganism, Resurrection, Soulmates, War, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: A year had passed since the death of Lady Asami. Korra joins her father and the rebels to meet the Fire Nation's mining expedition in battle to protect their sacred land and the spirits who roam it. She crosses paths with the last person she expected to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Book 2! Okay everyone, I know this is a long time coming... I got a crazy story for you. I have tagged this one with Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics because the Spirit Realm runs off of those and Korra is effected by it with her connection to Raava.

Book 2: The Cult of Chaos

 

Boisterous hollering echoed through the cavern. Drums rolled over the cries to simulate a warrior’s heart beat in battle. Her opponent was nearly twice her size, flexing his grip excitedly over the dagger in his fist.

Sweat pooled over her brow. Korra remained calm even when he taunted her with a playful slash. Brother or not, she must kill him for the right of the lead.

“Ha!” He lounged with a slice at her. She managed to jerk back to avoid the tip of his knife from cutting her gut. Her advantage was speed against his towering strength. She twisted, grappling his dagger wrist and pushed down in his momentum. He tumbled forward and found his face smashed into the thrust of her knee.

Her fellow tribesmen roared in excitement as her opponent crashed back onto the ground.

He wasn’t done. Anger boiled in his breast and he pushed himself back up to meet her. He charged at her, roaring with rage in his eyes. But he was too slow, Korra sidestepped with ease to dodge his knife again, grappling his arm and swung him into the side of the ring wear his other comrades caught him. They shouted with encouragement and pushed him back at her.

Korra waited. He came to her again but was more tactful this time. He stepped forward slicing down until she grunted and met his blade with her obsidian steel. His fist swung to her head, she reared back but her jaw was caught with his knuckles, knocking her back with a heavy blow. Shaking her head from the impact, her opponent jumped onto her. They struggled to the hard cavern floor and in the tussle, a sharp cry and a thunk silenced the room.

Korra grunted and pushed the heavy body off of her, rolling him onto his back with his own knife stuck in his chest. She hoisted up to her feet, almost stumbling while out of breath. Her eyes scanning over to the silent staring.

“Anyone else?!” She barked at them with a snarl of dominance. They all shrunk back save for a lone warrior who stepped forward with a fist to his chest.

“Hail, Princess!” His voice verberated through the cavern. “The fight is strong with you!”

In unison, the warriors pounded upon their chests, grunting with a beat of respect. With a nod, Korra sheathed her hunting knife at her belt. Her fellow brethren had finally accepted her as a leader after many times of proving herself. She looked down upon the dead warrior with a glint of regret and took a knee before him.

“May the gods bless you on your journey, my brother.” Korra muttered as she drew his cloudy eyes clouds with the tentative brush of her finger tips. The other warriors parted a path for her when she took to leave the small ring of honor into the leader’s den.

The area was small, but decorated with animal skulls and trinkets on the rock walls. Three men stood over a round table, pounding their fists on the rough wooden surface as she entered.

There was Tupik, a lanking and tall warrior who always supported Korra’s ambition over the past year. And there was Barlaq, a bear of a man. His bushy beard was always tangled in an unkempt mess. He always seemed wary of her, but kept his thoughts to himself most of the time.

Then there was Cheif Tonraq, her father. Recently busted out of the prison cell that held him for years. It was Korra’s doing, of course. She only needed a few fire spells and a second dire wolf to get him out. And now, here she was. Sinking down into the stool at the war table with the leaders of the rebellion against the tyranny of the North.

“We gather here today, to discuss the threat looming over our homeland,” Tonraq announced, gesturing towards his daughter with a prideful smile. “Welcome, you have proven your right at this table by leading the quest to release me from my prison and freed many of our men from the unjust hand of King Unalaq, my treacherous brother.”

At the mention of the northern tyrant, every member at the table took a spit at his name in disrespect.

“The Fire Nation has allied with the North, being promised to freely plunder the precious resources of our land,” Tonraq continued on, leaning over the map on the table, pressing his finger on Harbor Bay, the beacon of the Southern Tundra’s main settlement. “Our scouts have reported that have docked their ships in our harbor and have made home at the northern rim to expedite for Obsidian ore, here.” His finger dragged along the marked ridges of mountains, stopping at the location. “Our sources also report that they plan on moving to the sacred forest of the pole by the King’s command.”

“It has made the spirits angry already,” Korra muttered lowly, tipping her head back with a swig from her drinking horn with her boots propped up on the table. “Raava has warned me that they will turn dark and will attack any mortal they see. We need to take care to avoid them while thwarting the expedition’s efforts.”

“Spirits are the least of our worries,” Barlaq grumbled. “There are new forms of weapons made to protect the mining settlements. Devices that release hot iron explosions at a long range with just a touch of a torch.”

“Fire cannons,” Tupik named them. “They will be a problem.”

“I will take care of them,” Korra announced. “While you lead the battalion at the front, I’ll sneak in and dismantle their equipment. My magic should do the trick.” Her comrades nodded in agreement and they moved forward in the meeting to discuss the strategies needed to be implemented to make this mission a success. Korra sat back, drinking ale while Tupik and Barlaq got caught up in an argument of the best plan of attack. She let them fuss over their worries without a suggestion, letting her father solidify the right strategy to implement.

“Korra.” Her father stopped her from leaving after the meeting was adjourned, leaving the two alone in the war room. “We need to talk about your experience with the Satos, I want to know everything about Hiroshi. His weaknesses and strengths. He must be the one leading this expedition.”

Korra frowned, twisting to face him with a cold gaze. “He only had one weakness…” Korra choked on her words, for Lord Hiroshi’s weakness was the same as hers. “His daughter died in the battle of Vlad Zar and the Republic…”

“About that…” Tonraq placed a hand on her shoulder. “I received a report about the throne of the Fire Nation… Queen Izumi was assassinated shortly after Prince Iroh’s wedding… Are you sure that Asami was the only daughter of Lord Hiroshi?”

“Positive…” Korra looked upon her father with confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“The new Fire Queen was reported to be Lord Hiroshi’s heir,” Tonraq explained.

Korra soured her expression, rolling her shoulders away from her father’s touch. “That’s impossible… Lady Asami is dead.”

“Aye, she is…” Tonraq beheld his daughter’s anguish, knowing how sensitive she was on the subject of the Sato’s heiress. “This would not be the first time that estate owners hire imposters to be their heirs so they can take advantage of the riches of dowries together… I just thought it that we could organize a kidnapping if the report was true.”

“Kidnapping a queen from the Fire Palace for ransom?” Korra threw her head back with a laugh, propping her fists up on her hips. “How do you suppose we go about it with their defenses?”

“That’s just the thing,” Tonraq chuckled with her. “They say that the queen has a thirst for battle, and does not hide behind the defenses of her throne. She could be here for all we know, helping Hiroshi in his conquest.”

“You surely are mad.” Korra was grinning wider now. “Surely, that is only but a rumor. But if I happen to see any women, I will snag them for you.”

“Just keep an eye out for me.” The chief slapped a hand onto Korra’s back. “Report anything you can find out about this rumor. If we have a chance to snag the queen, the rest of their kingdom will think twice about helping Unalaq invade our sacred sights. I fear he is trying to open the Southern Portal. If that happens, then his armies would be able to come without effort at all. That would be the end of us.”

“Yes, Father.” Korra nodded and just as she was lifting the tapestry of the doorway to make her leave, her father added one last thing.

“Oh, and Korra?” She paused in waiting for his words of farewell. “Try going easy on the ale tonight. Kya has been complaining about you distracting her bar maidens.”

Korra felt her ears bloom with heat, embarrassed that her leisure activities hadn’t gone unnoticed. She doesn’t usually remember what exactly she does while drinking, but more often than not she wakes up the morning after with one of Kya’s employees in her bed. Korra wasn’t sure how it kept happening, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She knows she should stop. Sometimes she wish she should stop caring about her purpose. To just give up and allow a foe spear her in the next battle. But she fell in love with this world and the good that comes out from it. The trees, the animals, and the amazing brave people that she was proud to call friends all gave her something to fight for.

Because that was what Asami was fighting for. That's what she died for, and Korra needed that to keep her going even if it was the source of all her grief. She picked up the mug of ale waiting for her in the tavern, reflecting upon the gleam of golden foam. Maybe she’ll stop one day, but today wasn’t that day.

“Don’t cause any more trouble tonight.” Kya glared down at her in warning. Korra compressed a smug at the knobby twist of the older woman's brow.

“Trouble?” The druid mused with faux ignorance. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She bent and slapped a purse of silver coins on the rotting wood top. “A deposit for my tab. Have you any word from Tenzin?”

“Not a peep.” Kya plucked her payment off the top, placing it in a secure place underneath the bar. She was Tenzin’s older sister. While her brother took to a career of political policy, Kya wandered the world in her younger age, fully embracing her father’s nomadic lifestyle. Because the two of them shared a passion for travel and magic, Korra had come to be fond of the water elemental. When Korra asked why the older woman decided to aid in the Southern rebellion.

“For the stories.” Kya refilled her mug with a fresh pour. “Taverns are great for collecting good stories. Most scribes write about kings these days. Boring if you ask me… I’ve been hearing some interesting tales from adventurers about their encounters with mythical beings.”

“Have you heard any good ones recently?” Korra grunted with thanks, swilling her ale down to speed her intoxication. Kya gave her a wry look, hesitating before giving into the druid’s request for more while muttering about how it was still early afternoon.

“Aye… I heard a good one last night, actually.” Kya’s eyes flashed over her with a woeful eye. “One about a witch seen wandering in the flats of Glacier Pass waiting for travelers. She passes off as a beautiful woman, asking for aid from the cold. When they approach, she smites them down with a sword of light and feed upon their souls. Sounds like a bard’s tale, but you never know until you go looking.”

“A beautiful woman can be dangerous,” Korra nodded, swaying just a bit as the alcohol started to swim in her veins. It was just enough to take the edge off. She craned her neck, catching the lingering eyes of Taki and Roana, the twin sisters who worked under Kya’s hand. She has yet to become familiar with them, for they just started working in the tavern a fortnight ago. Kya cleared her throat.

“Don’t even think about it!” Kya shot her a glare, ripping the mug out of Korra’s grip. “I can barely keep enough help here with you causing jealousy and gossip.” Korra threw her hands up in defense with a wolfish grin.

“I’ll take my leave then… Maybe I’ll take the wolves for a stroll on the flats in search of this beautiful woman you speak of.” Korra slipped off her stool, swaggering her way to the door.

“Too bad you don’t have a soul for her to eat!” Kya called after her, making her laugh and shake her head at the cranky elder.

Now that she had an adequate amount of drink, Korra pressed on to find something to do until she has to wake up in the morning and prepare for battle. Perhaps she should investigate the Glacier Pass, it would be the route the Fire expedition would be taking to get to their settlement. It would be good to scout the area for any alternate paths to take when she infiltrates the camp.

When she ducked through the cloth sealing her personal chamber, Naga perked her head up from the bearskin bed she was provided. Korra gave her wolf a loving head scratch before kneeling down before a shrine posted on the other side. There was a small bowl of sage sitting before a hand carved statue of Raava, the source of her power. With a flick of a finger, the dried herb was lit to a smolder to perfume the space with a pleasant scent.  Korra took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke of incense drawing her eyes shut.

_Morrigan is still in her sovereignty. She hasn’t moved since the last time we spoke._

_What is she waiting for?_ Korra growled in frustration. She learned that Morrigan’s plan to use Asami as a vessel wasn’t as successful as she hoped. Otherwise, the goddess would be in the physical realm by now using Asami’s body. Tenzin had even sent her a letter saying that her mate had received a proper burial.

_She’s afraid of you._ Raava panned. _Perhaps she knows you’ll hunt her down the day she takes a physical vessel._

None of this made sense to Korra. If Morrigan really was concerned for her safety, then she wouldn’t even take Asami up as a vessel. In fact, that would be the worse thing she could do if she was concerned about the royal’s revenge.

_Are you sure that was her intention?_

_Well… no._

Korra didn’t like that answer. She snarled out with anger, releasing a barking growl as she rose to her feet. She continued to pace around the small room carved out of rock like a caged animal, nostrils flaring with grunting huffs.

_You need to learn how to be patient._ Raava’s voice seemed to fill with a sense of amusement. _You’ll frighten your comrades if you can’t control your inner._

Korra snorted, but halted her pacing to show Raava that she was capable. The changes her body has been going through had been affecting her general mannerisms and even her personality. Her temperament had worsened to the point of causing trouble more than she was willing to. Ale had kept her relatively content, but the subject of Morrigan always flared up her rage.

Raava had been teaching her the dynamics of the gods, who took on attributes of a natural order like the beasts that roam the earth. Some were submissive and nurturing, others were more neutral, but Raava was one of the dominants. And thanks to that, Korra had been experiencing all sorts changes. Now that she had acquired a true connection to her goddess, she was more aggressive, taking on the persona of Raava’s dynamic as an ‘alpha’.

Controlling her inner beast had been difficult, but it did come with some benefits. She was stronger, for one. Commanding the elements were effortless now. And she was a natural pack leader to the dire wolves. Because of that, Korra was in charge of taming and using them in covert operations. While Korra was a natural leader in general, her human brethren were wary of her new source of power.

Looking into the small hand mirror at her washing station, she could see how much she has changed. Her hair had grown rapidly over the past year, allowing her to braid her wolf tails once more. The rest of her hair was pulled back in messy dreadlocks and shaved around the sides, fully displaying her pointed ears proudly. She wanted everyone to know that she was a spiritual force to be reckoned with. A demi-god in the making. Because apparently, the only thing humans react to was fear. Fear of the unknown and of death and of power. Korra was all those things to them and more.

Korra had even taken up to tattooing her face with blood ink. A swooping thick line across the bridge of her nose pulled down into daggered shapes underneath her eyes. While many saw her tattoo as a pair of beast fangs, Korra only saw them as the bloody tears she had shed over the torn pieces of her soul when Asami died.

With a sigh, the royal moved on to fasten Naga with her saddle, packing it with light provisions of dried horker meat and a refilled horn of ale for the journey. Her hunting knife became wrapped with leather on a wooden pole, fastened into a makeshift spear. She had lost the bow that Asami had made her back in Vlad Zar's temple, so she made due to have something better for a long ranged weapon with the limited supplies available to her.

Naga lead her through the carved tunnels of the Rebel den. It wasn't much, but it was a perfect hideaway for their operation in the mountains miles away from any other settlements. With the nods of greeting and farewell, her comrades cleared her path to the yawning mouth of the cave.

The lowering sun had darkened the sky, leaving room for the blurring, beautiful lights of the auroras of the clear night to greet her. Two other dire wolves lingered at the exit and proceeded to follow after her and Naga on their journey. Derek was a younger wolf, still growing out of his pup hood. He always took to explore the path in front, sniffing and digging in the snow for rodents scurrying below. Farro was older and content to stay next to his master and mate.

Korra was a little reluctant about Naga taking up pups in this delicate time, but she couldn't deny her best friend from that. Farro was gentle with his mate and never questioned Korra’s dominance. Naga seemed to be happy with him most of the time, save for him picking fights sometimes with the other wolves.

The little pack traveled quietly through the frigid terrain. Korra only let out a yip of dominance when Derek strayed a little too far, calling him back to keep close. When they finally found the path of Glacier Pass along the rim, they kept to it with caution. Soon enough, the scent of blood and death reached her nose.

They happened upon a string of scattered bodies laying in the snowy heaps. All of them were southerners, tradesmen. Korra bristled in anger at the sight. At how they were just left there to the vultures and ravens picking at the carcasses. These men weren’t warriors. Just simple folk trying to make a living. They didn’t deserve to be lay wasted like this.

Upon further inspection, cart tracks carved into the snow, veering off the path down the ridge. Judging their direction, Korra knew where they lead to. Naga carried her to one of the bodies on the highest dunes, giving a shake after the dismount. The druid sank onto her knees, investigating how this traveler died. There was a sword wound in his chest along with several burns. His coin purse laid full in abandoned.

Whatever had attacked them, it wasn't for gold. Food and other supplies were of more value, though. She leaned in sniffing his body for any other scents, pausing at something vaguely familiar. She snorted with a head shake. Her mind must be playing tricks on her again. And Korra soothed it with a pop of a cork and a swig.

Asami seems to show up everywhere she wasn't wanted. Hallucinations plagued Korra on a regular basis.

Even now, she can see her standing on a boulder down the way, inky hair flowing in the biting wind like a flag, tattered and worn with timeless beauty. Korra took to rub her eyes, and just like that, she was gone with another glance. No amount of ale could soothe the aching empty in the royal’s chest, but at least it kept her from obsessing as much as she did.

Peering down, the land sank down further, flattening out into a large flat plane of ice. The mining site of the intruders should be just a few miles around the ridge, facing out into the flats of Glacier Pass. Korra could smell the burning smelters and iron in the wind. By the look of cart tracks carved in the ice, the men were killed for their wares by the Fire Nation’s settlement.

“So much for tall tales of mythical witches,” Korra muttered to herself. Seems like Kya will be disappointed to know that the story she heard was farse. Made up on superstition to warn travelers from taking this path.

‘Come here! Come here!’ Korra snapped her gaze to a cluster of boulders on the ridge a few yards ahead. Derek was yiping, prancing on his hind legs to snatch a scavenging raven. A rather large one at that. Probably the fattest one she’s ever seen. It beat its wings and squaked in rage, trying to scratch at the wolf’s face with it’s razor talons.

“Derek!” Korra barked. “Leave it!”

‘Fine.’ Derek grumbled and leaped off the boulder. A screech echoed in the pass and the raven dove after him. The other scavengers took to the air in a swarm, angry that their feast was interrupted. More and more rose from behind the rocks, blacking out the sky above them like locus. The murder twisted and dove all at once upon the young dire, pecking and clawing in a frenzy.

“Dammit.” Korra spun her spear, gathering the tendrils of air with her aura. The sonic flush of cold wind blasted the heap off of him. Naga and Farro leaped to the pup’s rescue, snarling with tuft fur when the black foul recollected to attack again. Korra swung a second blast of air while advancing forward. The swarm screamed and twisted, coming back over and over again no matter how many air spells Korra threw their way.

_This isn’t normal…_ Korra ground her teeth. The cloud of ravens was massive, relentless. They moved together in synchronization as if they were being controlled by a magical force. Flocks don’t naturally act like this, not naturally anyways. Something was controlling them. Korra joined the pack as fast as she could, using her forearm to shield her eyes from being plucked out of her skull.

A plume of fire pushed the murder off with a screaming fury by Korra’s casting hand. Her next spell was an air shield, encasing her and the pack in a protective bubble of air. Naga nosed her way in between the druid’s legs and bucked her up into the saddle.

‘We need to get out of here,’ Naga snarled out to her. Korra couldn’t agree more. The swarm of crows on the ridge would certainly draw out some attention if the Fire Nation catches sight of it.

“Let’s go!” Korra gritted her teeth while keeping the air shield around them. Instead of taking the path they came, the pack darted down the southern side of the ridge, drawing the swarm away from the top and out of sight from the settlement. As they gained speed, Korra disburst the shield, and twisted in the saddle.

Glancing back, the murder of ravens followed with a thirst for vengence as a black avalange swooping down the slope. Korra swung her spear, lifting barriers of ice to slow the swarm down. Her efforts were only somewhat successful, there was just too many of them. They need to find shelter, and fast.

There was a small forest up ahead at the base of a mountain. Korra lead the pack through in hopes the trees will offer protection, but the swarm kept on coming, tailing the druid and her direwolves just above the canopy of evergreen pines. Ominous cawing echoed through the clear air, letting Korra know that they weren’t backing down anytime soon.

‘There is a cave to the west,’ Farro barked from behind them. ‘We can hide there.’

“Lead the way.” Korra pulled Naga back to let him pass and keep Derek from falling out of sight. The young dire’s face was scratched up, having to slow and shake his head to keep the blood from flowing into his sight.

They finally reached the cave Farro had mentioned. As soon as they entered, Korra pulled a wall of ice and sealed the mouth of the entrance. Darkness encased them with their refuge until a flame torched from the druid’s hand. The beating the pants of the wolves echoed deep. Korra slipped off of Naga’s back with a pat and took notice at the space. There was an abandoned fire pit and red painted glyphs on the rocky walls.

“What is this place?” Korra asked, wincing against the fire’s light as she held it up against the wall.

‘An old hunter’s den,’ Farro replied, laying down next to Derek who was moping with his blood soaked face. ‘My former master and I came here quite often. The elk takes home in this forest.’

Korra turned to the back, the cave continued on in a deep tunnel. “Where does this lead?”

‘Don’t know.’ Farro dipped his head and started to lick the pup’s wounds. ‘We never went further than this. Master told me it was a path that only spirits should take.’

Korra went and sat in front of the two male wolves after lighting the fire pit. The remaining unburned branches should be enough to provide light for a little while. Naga joined the resting party next to her mate while Korra shed her bear skin cloak off her shoulders. Her hands pulled at the wool fabric of her skirt, using a bit of water to soak the rag.

Derek snuffed and whimpered as she held his chin to properly clean and treat the wounds on his face.

“What lesson did we learn today, Derek?” She asked him with a gentle smile.

‘One should not play with ravens…’ he pouted and winced a huff as Korra dabbed a deep cut on his brow.

“That’s right.” Korra took out a tin, popping the lid open and scooped out a glob of herbal salve. “Even though you are bigger than a bird, you never know what type of allies they have. Don’t go causing trouble in different territories, you have to respect other creatures.”

‘Yes, Master.’ Korra finished doctoring up the pup’s wounds and rewarded him with a scratch on the chin. He panted happily, beating his tail on the ground in a fast motion.

“That’s a good boy!” Korra cooed over him with affection. The young pup wiggled and rolled onto his back, tongue hanging out of his panting mouth while receiving a belly rub. The ground shook below them, giving them a start. Pebbles fell from the cavernous ceiling and suddenly it stopped.

‘What was that?’ Derek asked, sniffing at the air with curiosity to mimic the other two.

“Probably the mining encampment,” Korra sighed and curled up on Naga’s side. “They blow the rock away to dig easier with fire spells.”

Derek started to ask more questions, like why would someone want a special rock and what use was it for. As dreary the subject was, Korra fed his thirst for knowledge calmly. She enjoyed teaching him in all sorts of subjects because his innocent curiosity reminded her when she was little. Pretty soon, he got bored with the subject and went off to sniff various rocks.

Naga asked her master how long they were staying in the cave, but Korra wasn’t sure. The ravens would likely hang around until they get hungry again. Hours rolled by into the night and Korra checked the situation outside by creating a small window in the ice door. It was quiet and no ravens to be found.

Having it being too late to go back, Korra scribbled a message on a piece of parchment with charcoal and tied it around Farro’s neck. She instructed him to take the message to her father with Derek. The young pup was too green to see battle just yet so it was best to get him home with an escort.

Now her and Naga remained in the cave for the remainder of the night. The fire went out long ago but she didn’t need it. Her eyes adjusted to the dark fairly well. She drank the rest of the ale from her horn and moved onto a flask of the stronger stuff, Southern Fire Water. She kept a supply on her in times like this. You only need a swig to keep sated for an hour or two to keep the shakes from starting.

She drifted off into sleep quickly. Dreams of love, sighs and the beautiful velvet of Asami’s voice haunted her every night.

White linen sheets perfectly contrasted to the inky silk of hair. Her mate smiled up at her as she propped her head up with a grin.

“It’s cold,” Asami mentions while curling up closer. “How can you stand it?”

Korra laughed at that and stroked the high cheekbone topped with a pretty blush. “I’m built for cold weather… but it’s not cold here.” There was a warm breeze fluttering the curtains of the room. Asami’s brow twisted adorably at her.

“It’s strange…” Asami said, darting her eyes down in contemplation. “I always feel so… empty. And cold… and there is always this horrible pain in my breast.”

“You’re dead,” Korra swallowed, more fully aware that she was dreaming. “This isn’t real. And neither are you.”

“Dead?” Asami searched Korra’s face with a painful confusion. “I do not understand.”

“Morrigan had lead you to die… this is a dream. My dream.”

Asami eyes grew wide and she shot up with a start. “This is… not a dream. Korra, I’m here because I must be. There is so much more needed to be done.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked her, sitting up.

“Igne natura renovatur integra.” _Through fire, nature is reborn whole._

 

***

A feeble man stood before the towering throne of the Fire Palace. Red, thick pillars seemed to go on forever to the heavens, but in reality it was no more than six stories high to reach the ornate ceiling, murals painted to tell the stories of great warriors of old. The immense beauty of the thick inky brush strokes would have left him feeling a sense of awe and honor to witness them, but his presence here was forced upon. The royal samurai guards dragged him in and forced him to sink low to the ground before the woman who sat upon the throne chair.

She was young but held a noble fire in her eyes that he didn’t dare to meet. Instead, he only caught a glimpse of her beautiful pale skin wrapped in warm, rich colors of the Fire’s royal oriental garb. He had heard dire rumors of her rath, leaving no mercy for a traitor like him. A smuggler. He tried his hardest to make a decent living as a rice farmer but it just didn’t make ends meet in the huge demand of work with such little profit as a result from the heavy taxes the throne demanded from him. He felt he had no choice than to turn to a side business of crime, sneaking in illegal shipments of Southern Fire Water.

“State your crimes against me.” She demanded, sneering with anger upon her request which left the man shaking in his boots with sweat pooling from every pore of his blotchy skin. The Fire Queen’s demeanor was stiff and impatient, quick to get this meeting with the peasant over with.

Some had said that she assassinated the former queen, Izumi, shortly after marrying the Prince Iroh, eager to claim power in the throne and rule his nation while he sailed the seas in military expeditions. Other’s suspected it was the Prince himself, angry at his own mother for trying to steer him towards an unethical way of political rule. But regardless of these rumors, he knew that one who carries the blood of the great Takahashi household wasn’t a force to reckon with.

The Takahashi’s are known to breed incredibly fierce and dangerous women. The family once ruled the southern prefecture of the Fire Nation, cursed with only being able to bare female heirs. Each daughter of the house would marry strong, powerful men in due they use sneaking tactics to take over his estate, country and hearts with their beauty and cunning intelligence. If he could recall, the current Fire Queen was the daughter of Yasuko Takahashi. She was half earth nation blood, but kept to her Fire Nation roots and married Hiroshi Sato, a man with great business aptitude. Unfortunately, Yasuko met death too young in life, unable to make a legacy. Her daughter, on the other hand, had already gained fame before she stepped on Fire Nation soil.

Asami Sato, daughter of Yasuko Takahashi and Hiroshi Sato, had a dark and mysterious aura about her. Stories began to circulate the nations about her being a witch, that she died by the hands of a vampire then used dark magic to revive herself, earning her the title of the Black Phoenix. Some skeptical blabbers even sprouted the idea that she was a vampiress herself, which would explain her immortality.

The Prince, however, wasn’t swayed by the dark murmurs of her past and married her anyways, given the fact that his bride was able to walk in the sun’s rays like any normal person. The Fire Nation royals thirsted for strong heirs and innovated technology, in which the Sato’s had enthusiastically offered in return for more power to the Sato name.

“Please have mercy on me, my queen.” He stuttered with fear rippling through his bones. “I only took on smuggling southern liquor to help pay for my wife’s medical expenses. You of all people should understand meeting the desires for foreign goods of our people.”

“Foreign wares are forbidden to the public.” She drawled with boredom lacing her throat. “We must preserve the sanctity of our culture. Sake is the only liquor that is to be consumed by the common people. You know the law and you chose to defy it. And in doing so you have defied the King.”

“I confess that I broke the laws… but if you would just understa-”

“Silence!” She spat in anger, gripping the golden dragon heads of the throne chair. “I will not be talked over by a low life like you! I have more important affairs to attend to.” With a wave of her hand, the queen gave him his sentence with an annoying hiss.

“ _Kill him._ ”

The smuggler wailed in horror, eyes bulging out of his head at her suddenly swift judgement, not even showing a sliver of empathy for his situation. The samurai of the palace gripped his arms to prepare to drag him away while a chancellor feverishly whispered into the queen’s ear. With a brief moment of contemplation, she rose from her feet. “Wait.”

The air held a breath of silence as the woman of the nation glared with malice at the peasant and lifted her chin to say, “According to King Iroh’s new decree of civil rehabilitation, I move to have him work in the mines instead…” Her sudden change in decision was clearly not what she wanted, but the criminal was relieved to hear that his life would be spared. When he was escorted away, the queen sighed with displeasure, shooting a glare at the chancellor for stopping her thirst for an execution.

“The Queen does not rule with such a harsh hand, you know this…” he told her with a scowl. “If your cousin found out that you have been forcing petty criminals to the block, you might find yourself at the sword’s edge.”

“This is so boring,” she huffed with indifference. “If I had known being the queen’s stand in would require such meaningless tasks, I wouldn’t have taken the post.”

“Such is the weight of the crown, m’lady,” he bowed with the utmost respect even though his gesture left no effect to calm her. “The Fire Queen is grateful that she has you to do this work for her while she’s on leave.”

“If she wanted to be an explorer so bad then she shouldn’t have married at all! Some queen she is… she hasn’t even bared an heir yet.” Azula growled under her breath with an arm fold and furrowed brows. “Whispers around the palace says she’s barely showed up to half of her breeding sessions with the King.”

“The Queen is busy claiming mineral resources in the Southern Tundra for our nation’s barracks. Obsidian Ore is a viable resource and the rebels are fighting by the skin of their teeth to protect it. When they are dealt with, she will resume her royal duties to produce an heir for the throne. She is still young and fertile, she has plenty of time.”

“Not if she gets killed.”

“That’s never stopped her before now has it?” the chancellor chuckled as he toted behind the woman who barreled out of the throne room to get refreshments from the dining hall. His comment was ignored but he could tell that his words were sinking in just a little. Asami had appointed him to keep a close eye on Iroh’s cousin, Azula, who had taken up to be her stand in at the throne while she was away.

The royal double had proven to be useful in these times but it was always a headache to keep her from doing anything that the queen wouldn’t approve of. Asami had shared Iroh’s softer hand at ruling their people but his cousin, however, was still stuck in the old ways of the harsh, brutal fury of the old monarchy. Which is precisely why he needed to stick to the King’s cousin like flies to honey.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me as always.  
> This chapter is focusing on Asami, and there are some very angst and fucked up shit going on here so be warned.

Asami gazed out into the vast snowy horizon of the Southern Tundra. There was barely any vegetation to speak of. She kept her arms folded around her torso in an attempt to incubate. The thick black leather of her garb did little to remedy her misery. She much would rather be back in the warm climate of the Fire Nation’s isle, surrounded by natural hot springs and rich tropical forests. Though, she had to admit that doing this was much more exciting than mulling around the palace for days on end, waiting for her King to return from the sea. 

“Black Phoenix.” Asami’s head snapped to her second in command. “We’ve reached a vein and commenced mining operations on the shelf.” The title she was named with came with her reputation, though the events of how she earned it was fuzzy in her memory. But it was a better address while in enemy territory. One should not brandish ones status to possible intruding ears.

“Good. Send a message to my father. Tell him that the first shipment will soon be on it’s way.” Her attention immediately went back to the vast snowland of the tundra as a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. 

Ever since the ship docked this land, Asami couldn’t shake the feeling of her party being watched. She was aware of the rebels in the area but has yet to come across them.

Asami knew that the expedition was unethical. If she had a choice, she wouldn’t be doing such invasive work. However… having hundreds of thousands of lives at her hand led to making really difficult decisions. Becoming allies with a tyrant crazed overlord was one of them.

King Unalaq did have the right to use the land as he pleased as the law stands. But that didn’t make it just. At times one must put aside morals in order to obtain a goal. Obsidian ore was needed to pour wealth back into the economy of the Fire Nation. Soon, she will have enough funds to lower taxes and rebuild the rice industry with new technology. The former rulers of her new country neglected their civilians, splurging too much coin in the military leaving her and Iroh with little to work with to give their people a better life.

_ There are other ways to make gold though… _ She thought sourly but her father was insistent and firm as usual. She may be the queen, but she had remained shackled to his hand and the gentle embrace of her mother. Not to mention she couldn’t do anything without her husband’s approval.

_ Speaking of which… _ Asami whirled around with her thick coat fluttered after her. Her boots crunched into the snow on her way to the largest tent with a nod to the guards at the entrance. She sighed with the warmer air upon entry, immediately shredding the extra articles of covers. King Iroh the Second glanced up from the large table in the center to her presence.

“How’s the weather?” he asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer with the roll of green eyes.

“You really don't need to be present, my King,” she said. “I know you have your fleet waiting for you at the Daitsumo Isles.”

“I’m not staying for long,” he rolled his neck while placing small ship models in position over the maps which spread across his workstation. “Just making sure you find settlement well here before taking my leave.”

“I don't need your doting.” It was true. Asami had proven many times how she can handle things without his supervision. But of course...

“Your father asked me to.” He confessed knowing that was not what she wanted to hear. To gain more of a grounding, Iroh rounded the table and took his queen by the waist with a handsome smile. “Besides… I was wondering if we could-”

“It is way too close to my bleed, it won’t take. You should have been at the palace before I left.” Guiltily, she knew that her first priority should be producing at least one heir within the next year or two, but so far her womb wasn’t producing. Iroh had already sired two bastard children with consorts… so it wasn’t him. The royal doctors told her she was fine, but she couldn’t help but wonder.  _ Perhaps, I’m barren because of what had happened. _

“Aye…” Asami confirmed, turning to the map table with the need to change the subject. “The rebels are surely to cause me trouble here.”

“With your skills I beg to differ,” Iroh chuckled softly with a gleam in his orange eyes. “You should have seen my council’s faces when I announced your involvement to join the forces.”  _ That _ made Asami smile, she looked over to him with shining eyes that crinked in amusement.

“When I personally hand over the rebel’s leader to King Unalaq, he will have no choice but to sign these lands over to us.” Iroh’s brows rose at his wife, taking in the seriousness of her energy.

“Do not wear yourself too thin,” he warned. “I have no doubt you can keep them at bay, but the drilling contract your father signed must be the priority.”

“Of course, but look at this…” Asami traced a finger over the nearest southern settlement on the farthest east coast at the edge of the mountain ridge. “The people of this village are more outspoken about the support for the rebellion as opposed to Harbor Bay. I summoned the reports of their fish imports to their capital and compared it to the receiving numbers. According to that, fifteen percent of their bounty is unaccounted for upon arrival to their capital.” 

Her finger dragged, tracing the trade route along the southern rim of the mountains. “The traders did not report any robberies and it is very unlikely that the fish spoiled on the way. I suspect that part of the bounty is being donated to the rebellion forces to feed their men in secret.”

“So the rebels must be hiding in the mountains nearby.” Iroh thought out loud, rubbing his strong chin while doing so.

“That is my suspicion,” Asami back-traced her fingertip to the middle of the trade route then dragged southward to the southern rim. “We are stationed here across from the mountain range. Surely our presence won’t go unnoticed with the smelter’s smoke. I’m not sure what their numbers are, but I have already have the men digging ditches and set up cheval de frise.” She turned to her husband. “But I’d rather take them by surprise.”

“Say no more.” Iroh nodded. “My visit did not come without benefit. They are in the supply cart.” He leaned over and placed a kiss upon her ruby lips. “Perhaps… you can thank me.”

After a moment of shaky reluctance, she let him touch her. Her sash dropped to the floor along with other articles of drapery. When his hands met her bristling skin, her misery started to encase her. Guilt and pain rose in her throat as he pressed her towards the small cot in the corner as he shed himself of his own clothing.

_ Don’t cry this time… _ Asami told herself. But it was fruitless. Everything inside her told her that this was wrong.  _ But it wasn’t wrong… _ he was her husband, her king, and her only friend. Her jaw clenched as she held back a sob. If Iroh noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks, he didn’t give pause to them. Her emotional reaction was normal whenever they did this. But they must perform this duty for their kingdom. How can such an act cause her such anguish? Why did this always make her feel so… empty and sad?

_ Relax, child. _ Her mother’s voice rang in her head to soothe her.  _ Let him give you his offering.  _ There was no reason to not. It was her duty as his queen. An heir must be produced for the throne. Only a child from her womb will be the successor. Asami let him part her thighs open to claim the right to secure his royal bloodline.

_ But why… does it hurt so much? _ Asami gasped and kept her face buried in the nook of her husband’s shoulder, clawing her nails into his bare back. Iroh was a quick lover to her relief, not taking the time to draw out their coupling with romance or foreplay. Asami knew he did that to spare her more suffering, at least that was something.

Along with doing immoral things that damaged the lives of other people, Asami was bound by the duty to produce heirs. A duty that she has always detested. While Iroh was free to take up lovers at his own fancy, Asami was never granted such freedom. 

It wasn't that Iroh was a possessive man; quite the opposite, in fact. He quickly caught on to her lingering glances at servant girls in the palace and had even encouraged her to take one of them to her chambers. After all, bedding another woman wouldn't lead to pregnancy. 

But at the first thought of such temptation, Morrigan would squeeze her talons around her mind. She needed to breed. And any motive to gratify her lust was out of the question if it wasn't with a man,  _ any _ man for that matter. Asami had no agency to choose otherwise.

When it was done and over with, Asami sighed and her hand roams over her lower abdomen hoping that it would take. Regardless of her distaste for sex, she needed to bare a child. It would keep him out of her bed and satisfy the voice inside her. Her eyes grew spacey in thought while Iroh buckled his trousers back on. He picked up his tunic and arched over her, kissing her lips with gratitude.

“Stay safe…”

“You as well.” Asami forced a smile against his mouth. “And thank you for supporting me. I know you helped ease my father’s worries in this.”

“He has confidence in you,” Iroh assured and made his way to the tent with a wave. “I’ll send letters.”

“I’ll send them back,” she said with a little wave of her hand. As soon as he disappeared, Asami’s smile melted away into a frowning sigh. She laid there for a few minutes, thinking about her other duties she needed to do until she became restless. Asami pulled a robe on and returned to the table.

Looking down at the map, it was apparent that she would have to handle the rebels one way or another. If they don’t attack right away, she was certain they would give her trouble as soon as she makes way to the Southern Pole. King Unalaq and her father was vague with her on why she needed to go there. Which raised her suspicions about the whole operation even more.

If the Southern Pole was a sacred site to the people of the Tundras, why would Unalaq want the Sato Estate to arrive in the ancient forest with a military expedition for drilling? It didn’t make sense. Much like a lot of things in Asami’s life…

With a heavy sigh, the queen sunk down into a chair and worried her fingers on her temples.  _ Why… can’t I remember? _ At times when she’s alone like this, there was an aching feeling in her chest. A spot on her neck was always burning when she attempted to recall the past couple of years like she always does. While her father told her not to worry, she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something important. Her eyes blanketed closed and scanned over what she could remember from the day she revived.

 

_ Black nothingness, then a gasp of breath. Her body shot straight up, burning and pulsing with a strange pain starting from her chest all the way to her toes. She was laying on an embalming table in the Hall of the Dead. The keeper holding his small curved tool in the air, completely shocked that a corpse just came back to life before he could remove her organs for burial. _

_ Asami had risen from the dead.  _

_ The keeper ran off without a word. All she could feel is pain. Hot, fire coursing through every vein and bone. She had no memory. Couldn’t even recall who she was or what had transpired. She was a babe, a blank slate. Life twitched in an unfamiliar reality. Asami stared in wonder as she flexed her toes. Fascinated by the cracking sound her tendons and joints made. _

_ It wasn’t long until the keeper returned with a pair of soldiers at his back with swords in their grip. Slowly, one of them approached with an extended hand. Asami could smell and see the fear within their auras. A strange hunger rose into her throat. _

_ Snapping bones and screams echoed in the hall. Blood spattered onto her snow white skin. So warm… So full of life. Their souls seeped into her solar plexus, granting her more energy… more thoughts. _

_ _

_ “Mother…” she said with a hand over her belly. Her head grew fuzzy and her mother answered. _

Find your father. __

_ The dark voice triggered something deep within her. She didn’t know she had a father until she was told. She remembered him now.  _

But… who am I? _ Asami padded out of the hall and into the night. Somehow, she knew what path to take though she could not recall being here before. Instead of walking in the streets naked, Asami rounded to less traveled routes, staying in the dark. _

_ She entered the Sato Manor through the back gate. Memories came to her as she wandered her home. She remembered her childhood and the name ‘Asami’. Her heart squeezed and pumped erratically while moving up the stairs and into Hiroshi’s study. _

_ “Father?” _

_ Hiroshi took the exchange calmly as if he had been expecting her. He told her that she died while saving Jinora’s life from Amon. It was a relief to know that man was dead. _

_ As time grew on, Asami’s memory mostly returned. She could remember everything up to the point of opening the new smith shop in a neighboring village. But after that… her head started to squeeze on itself, causing a terrible headache. _

_ After a few days of brain-splitting agony, Asami had more and more questions. Hiroshi met her with a cautious irritation until she inquired about why no one was on staff in the manor anymore. And when can she see Jinora? Mako and Bolin? Asami even wanted to see the Captain to ask her the details of her death since surely she must have been there. _

_ “We mustn’t let them know!” Hiroshi hissed with a squeeze and a shake of her shoulders. “They won’t understand. They think you are still passed. If they see you now, they will lose their minds. They would fear what you have become and will come to take you from me. They’ll cut you up and torture you. I can not lose you again!” _

_ “What… have I become?” Asami blinked rapidly as her ears started to ring. Her glazed eyes moved over to the fluttering wings passing the of her bedroom. _

_ “Something not of this world.” He pressed with wide teary eyes. “I vowed to her, Asami. I promised to keep you safe. We will leave for your mother’s homeland to the east by military escort. Prince Iroh will be here any day now. We must flee for a new life in the Fire Nation.” _

 

After all that, Asami was under the strict guidance of Hiroshi’s commanding hand and Morrigan’s dark embrace.

She married the prince the following summer. Asami was delighted at first, until she had to experience the first night of bedding her new husband. After a night of incredible pain and nausea, Asami shortened the honeymoon with a great need to work, to keep herself out of Iroh’s bed as much as possible and help the nation rebuild its economy. 

But not without opposition...

Queen Izumi gave her and Hiroshi strict instructions to build weaponry, sweeping the airship project under the rug for more ‘useful’ things. Being a subject to the throne, wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. Over meeting upon meeting, Asami couldn’t get through to the queen on what was really important. As time went on, she knew that she was being looked over as a pestering daughter-in-law.

Then one fateful morning, Queen Izumi was found stabbed to death in her bedroom chamber to her convenience. No more arguments, no more setbacks. Asami was free to do what was necessary to move forward in progress. No one really knew who carried on the assisnation, but Asami had her own theory. 

Sometimes at night… she would have horrible nightmares. Screams of men, cracking of bones and the gnashing of teeth would fill her ears. There was no demon to behold. For  _ she _ was the monster in her dreams, taking the lives of many people and gorging on their life forces. All in all, she wasn’t sure if what she was seeing was a dreamscape or reality.

But there was one thing that she aware of… She had no will of her own any longer. Morrigan, her father, the former queen and even her husband have all made her do things against her better judgement. She wished that she never was resurrected, she wished to return to the sweet embrace of death and leave the weight of the crown along with her cursed blood far behind her.  

Asami's thoughts finally broke when one of her ravens flew into her tent, taking perch on her shoulder. He cawed and flapped his black wings.

"Hello, Little Wing," Asami's eyes glowed in green lanterns as she fed him a trimming of rendered meat. After procuring a few letters to Azula and her chancellors, Asami redressed in her military uniform. Her heart started to thrum in excitement for battle. The act of fighting was the only thing that made her feel alive and powerful. Free to render her inner rage and anguish by the handle of her sword in hopes that she can be killed once again.

War was the only thing that could grant her death once more… if she was lucky.

She strapped on her enchanted gear. Two special gauntlets and a matching pair of boots lined with spirit stones to harness her aura’s power. With a hooded cloak and a thick scarf to protect her fair skin from the biting cold, Asami buckled her freshly sharpened katana around her waist before braving the outside again. 

Little Wing jumped back on her shoulder to keep her company.

The settlement was organized perfectly to her design. The men were working overtime to make spiked poles from axed trees to set up around the perimeter. Behind the chevel de frise were a line of fire cannons. Behind that stood a tall log fence for extra protection, still incomplete from of the lack of forest in the immediate area. But that wasn’t all her defenses. She ordered her second hand to start unpacking the crates and set up another line of protection with her husband’s gift. 

After seeing the progress, the queen moved deeper in the encampment, making sure every smelter was being worked. Fire mages kept the kilns hot, boiling down the black ore into inlets to prepare for shipment. Obsidian ore took much longer to process, but it was a vital resource to build new machinery, new technology. Technology she was eager to put into farms and smith shops for innovation. 

Little Wing flew off her shoulder to feed, reminding her that she needed sustenance as well.

Asami strolled into the feeding tent where cooks and barkeeps were working to keep her people fed and energized on breaks. They were southerners hired from a neighboring village after thorough background checks. As soon as she sat down at a table, a plate of gruel with a roasted sea bass was presented before her. A handmaiden filled a goblet of elderberry wine.

“Thank you.” Asami tipped the tanker to her lips. It was sour… not even a year old yet. The queen grimace at the taste. “Ugh… what is this?!”

“I’m very sorry, my lady!” The handmaid bowed low with fear in her eyes. “It is all we could get. The village wasn’t prepared for your hastily arrival.” Asami placed the wine down with a sigh, looking over to the trembling girl next to her. She had dark skin and short black hair with round cheeks. The queen reached out and pulled at her tunic, forcing her to come closer.

“I’d rather have melted snow that this swill…” Asami grumbled but took a look at her more closely. She had blue eyes...

A throbbing pain filled Asami’s head and she released the girl with a groan. Palming her skull to try to ease the ache pounding in her brain.

“Are you alright, my lady?” The little woman asked. “I can get you something else. We have some fire water if you want.”

“No…” Asami waved her off, wincing her eyes closed with a deep inhale. “That’s quite alright… I will drink the wine. It should not go to waste.” She braved another glance at her, roaming her eyes over the girl’s brown dress and apron. “...have we met before?” 

The handmaid blushed under the queen’s gaze and she murmured. “No… I would have remembered.” Asami couldn’t quite place it, but something about this woman was really familiar. Then again, looking at her now only reminded her of Opal. She was pretty enough.

“Care to join me?” Asami asked while gesturing to the chair next to her. “I would like to converse.” The girl nervously swallowed and sank into the chair, keeping her hands folded in her lap while Asami started to eat her supper. “What is your name?”

“Gilda…” she replied with a blush on her cheeks.

Asami tried the name on her tongue, it was a normal name… not a tribal one. “Are you from the village?”

“Yes, my lady.” Gilda shifted in her seat. “I was born and raised there… my parents gave me this name in hopes that I move to the Earth Empire to find a husband and escape the…” She paused, suddenly regretting her words.

“To escape the civil war,” Asami finished for her, tearing a crust of stale bread to dip in the gruel. “I can understand that. Parents want their children to be safe… What do you think of your northern king?”

Gilda was reluctant to answer. Her silence softened Asami’s gaze and she gave the local woman a gentle smile.

“You don’t need to feel threatened.” She leaned back in the chair with gesturing around them. “There are no northern guards here. You are free to speak your mind. I do not claim bias either way. I only wish to learn about the people here while on duty.” The locals here were not aware of her true status. According to them, Asami was only a military commander working orders like everyone else. 

“Well… I do not like the laws placed on the women,” she stated. “Before, we had the freedom to join the army and own land. Now… all of that is taken from us and even if we take up husbands, we have to offer ourselves to the northerners if they want it.”

“If you do not like your king, then why work with his allies?”

Gilda shrugged her shoulders. “I need to feed mouths… this is way more palatable than working the brothel. I must say… I am surprise the Fire Nation allows women in the army."

"They don't." Asami corrected her, taking ego in the astonished look on her face. "I am a unique acception." 

Asami continued to converse with her, asking her questions about the country’s economy and food sources. Learning all she can so that perhaps she would find opportunity to help these people one day. She did not know if she would be able to convince Unalaq to rule differently by her example. But she can donate tools and rations. Also she can open a processing plant when the mining operations grow further to provide more jobs.

Before long, Asami dismissed Gilda to return to her work so she can finish her meal. She cleared her own plate to the staff’s horror, purchasing them a smile while helping Gilda wash in the sink. After placing a hefty tip in Gilda’s hands, Asami briskly left before the girl would complain about the amount.

She strode to the stables and gave Hokage some loving attention by the brush of her fingers and soft murmurs of affection. She wanted to take a ride out on the flats and scan the area, but it was too dangerous now that her ravens had risen some alarm. So instead she stayed with her black stallion for hours. She brushed him, reshoed his hooves and draped a warm cover over his back to keep him comfortable.

She grew tired as the night went on, but she did not wish to sleep. Sleep always came with strange dreams that she could not recall in the morning. Dreams of death and ruin… dreams of… someone she could not remember. She sank her back against the stall’s border, seated upon the soft hay on the ground. Fighting the heaviness of her lids, Asami lost the battle and rendered into the deep with soft, long breaths.

 

 

 

“... _ Korra _ .”

 

***

"My lady!"

Asami woke with a start. Boots scuttled through the stables in search for their missing leader. She pushed up from her resting place with a sleepy groan, steadying herself on the horse stall door.

"What is it?" She snapped with annoyance at the three men. They looked upon her with apology and worry before approaching. "Are we under attack?"

"The royal ambassador from the North had just arrived and she is requesting your audience immediately."

With a click of her tongue, Asami stomped out of the stables sporting a scowl on her face. Her soldiers followed closely behind as they made way to the front gate. A small army of northerners stood behind their leader. Eska, the Dutchess of the Northern Tundra, beheld her with a cold icy stare high from the saddle of her timber direwolf. She had sleek black hair and a thin frame draped with fine royal purple robes.

Asami had met her once before upon arrival to Harbor Bay. And just as spoiled as princesses come, Eska had an air of dark authority just like her father. Too wrapped up in the power that she held in her hands.

"Your highness…" Asami dipped her head subtly, refusing to give her a proper royal bow in stubbornness. "What a surprise."

"I've come to grant my father's request to make sure things are going smoothly here…" Eska drew her gaze around the settlement with a disgusted look. "This is drabble certainly needs more… finery."

"It is essential to what needs to be done… certainly there is more of a reason on your visit?"

"My battalion spotted a swarm of crows in the forest of the southern rim, not too far from here.” Eska took a small parcel of paper from one of her soldiers and drew it up in the air. “When they took to investigate… they found a pair of dire wolves. One of them had this strapped around his neck. A message to the rebel camp.” She displayed the parchment, handing it to a soldier who relayed it to Asami’s hand.

The queen unveiled the message and scanned the writing. “I can’t read the tribal tongue… what does it say?” The soldier then took the paper from her and read it out loud in Asami’s common language.

“Dear father, Naga and I have made camp near the mining settlement. I will infiltrate the intruders and will rendezvous with you in the morning for the raid.”

“A couple of scouts are hardly a priority.” Asami was clearly annoyed, huffing and folding her arms over her chest. “Our defenses are fool proof. I do not see why this is concerning. We know there will be a battle with them soon.”

Eska narrowed her glare into slits. “You have hired locals to feed your ranks, have you not? We must check them and be sure. She could be hiding here under your very nose.”

“She?” Asami tilted her head to the side. “You know who this person is?”

“Naga is the name of the dire wolf who is under the command of my lost cousin. The former princess of the Southern Throne.” Eska had said her name, but Asami’s ears seemed to be stuffed with cotton as it rolled off her tongue. Censored, muted… as if it was forbidden for her to process. 

Asami had to blink rapidly to keep up with the rest of Eska’s words. “She ran away from her duties when my father reunited the tribes years ago. But you already knew that… didn’t you? She was presumed dead in the battle against the blood drinkers until now, just as  _ you _ were.”

Asami steeled her jaw and pulled her fists down to her sides. “I have no recollection about the battle against Amon… My memory isn’t what it used to be since my resurrection.” 

“I was informed about your… handicaps.” Eska rocked forward, pushing her direwolf to stalk around her with a threatening aura. “I can’t help but wonder though… It is rather odd that someone like you to be presumed dead as she was… and now you both are here in our land alive with godly magical talents.”

Asami’s men became on edge as well, placing their hands on their weapons at the ready while Eska continued to voice her concerns. “You, the Queen of the Fire Nation, can harness the power to take magic away from mages all while ***** can wield all four elements. How do we know you two aren’t working together?”

Anger boiled up within Asami’s throat at the accusations. “We signed a treaty,” the queen reminded her. “My alligence is to my people and my people alone. I do not know, nor care about some rebel who is sore about the reform of government. If she does show up, I will take her magic and end her myself.”

“No.” Eska halted her steed and jutted her stony jaw up with authority. “She must be kept alive. The king still has unfinished business with her. I will assist you in the battle against them.”

“I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own,” Asami pressed as politely as she could with a hiss through her teeth.

“I’m sure you are…” Eska said with a sour mutter. “But it is my orders and I have my own duties to follow through. Know that you are not the only one with a god clinging to your power,  _ Your Majesty _ .”

_ What does she mean by that? _ Asami swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. She turned and barked orders at her men to prepare for battle. The cannons were stuffed with iron, swords handed to every man and arrows were stacked on the trellises of the bordering wall. Eska and her men rounded up all the locals who worked the mines and kitchen to be interrogated about undesirable intentions. 

Asami had made eyes with Gilda, who looked terrified at the presence of the dutchess. Leaving more evidence that the order here was built on nothing more than intimidation and fear. Too long have kings ruled this way. Many had fallen to the terror over the powers that rule them, including herself. As Asami boiled with more and more frustration, her mind kept being pulled into various directions. There were way too many question marks that were left unanswered.

Her chest filled with anxiety at each breath. Panic had crushed over her in wondering about this mysterious lost princess that she could have had crossed paths with. Why wasn’t she allowed to recall it? What was Morrigan hiding from her?

_ That is enough! _

A bell struck through her ears. And suddenly Asami had forgotten the entire exchange. Leaving only the information that the rebels will attack soon. All her worries melted away in a blissful embrace of warm feathers and gentle black lips upon her face. Soothing her into a compliant state once again. 

_ There is more power to be had, little one. Reap the souls that I bring to you so that you may behold my love forever. _


End file.
